


Please (Me)

by yumekuimono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Begging, Bratting, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: Bucky makes Loki ask nicely for what he wants.[Fill for the 2017 MCU Kink Bingo: Begging]





	Please (Me)

Three weeks ago, Bucky had introduced a new rule. “I want you to ask before you can come.” Loki scoffed, but played along. So far, Bucky hadn’t refused. He built the habit, though, until Loki didn’t question the need for permission. That was the first step.

Now, Bucky tied Loki’s hands to the bottom rail of the headboard. Loki wiggled his ass against the sheets. His cock bobbed against his abdomen. Bucky had already gotten off. Loki had bratted his way into a few minutes with the crop, but Bucky cut the session short after a count of twenty. “You’re going to do something right today,” Bucky told him when he tried to goad Bucky into more. Loki did not complain about a dick in his mouth, or the way Bucky pulled his hair to direct him. Then Bucky had pushed Loki onto his back on the bed and grabbed the cuffs.

Loki’s aesthetic demanded ropes rather than bondage kit tethers, even though he preferred the feel of leather cuffs against his skin and tethers came with clips for easy attachment. The time it took Bucky to manage rope gave Loki more chances to act out, anyway. Case in point: the current squirming.

“Masochist,” Bucky said.

“Well, if Sir won’t hurt me as much as I want, I will have to do it myself.”

Bucky caught Loki’s opposite wrist to loop a quick-release knot onto the cuff’s D-ring. He’d left both hands plenty of slack, and tied them to the middle of the rail instead of the corners. That done, Bucky shifted to sit at Loki’s hips. He pinched the crease between ass and thigh. The abused skin shocked white. “I’ve got a different plan today.”

“Do you?” Loki spread his knees, an invitation for Bucky to pinch him again, or perhaps deliver a slap.

“Yep.” He wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock, began to stroke. “I’m gonna teach you a lesson. Think it might even stick this time.”

Loki pushed into Bucky’s grip. “I doubt that.”

Bucky tutted. “So little faith.” He massaged Loki’s balls with his other hand, added a twist on the upstroke. Loki groaned.

“I only thought to mention…that a handjob is not a very effective…disincentive to misbehavior.”

“Never heard of positive reinforcement?”

Loki managed to look peeved. “Positive reinforcement is not the same thing as reward.”

“Smartass. You’re managing way too many syllables.” Bucky rubbed the knuckles of one finger along Loki’s perineum. Loki pressed down against it, then back into the hand on his dick. Bucky let him work for a while, until Loki panted for breath. “Anyway, I’m not going for _obedience_ here. That’s a lost cause. I just want you to be more polite about it.”

“Where is the fun in that?”

“Guess you’ll find out.” Bucky swiped his palm over the crown of Loki’s dick, spread the precome that beaded there. The liquid eased the drag of his callouses, gave his hand more glide. Loki shuddered.

“May I come, Sir?”

“No.”

Loki looked as though he’d been slapped. “Sir…”

Bucky did not stop.

“Sir, I need to come.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “And I told you no.”

Confusion chased the shock from Loki’s face. Disbelief replaced confusion, then worry. His hips shifted. Bucky slowed a little, enough that Loki wouldn’t go over the edge but not enough to take him off it. “Sir, I want to come.”

“I know that.”

Desperation gilded Loki’s expression. “Sir, I… Please.”

Bucky circled the head of Loki’s cock. “What was that?”

Loki gasped. “Please. Please may I come.”

Bucky hummed, and pretended to think about it. Loki whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“I don’t know, I think you can hold on a little longer.”

“No! Please, please let me come. Sir, _please_.”

Bucky leaned over him. “Look at me and ask nicely.”

Loki pried his eyes open to meet Bucky’s. He took a breath. “May I come please, Sir?”

“Go ahead, baby.”

Loki arched off the bed. Drops of white spattered the base of his throat. He shivered and moaned through the aftershocks. Bucky grinned, and reached for a tissue to clean him up.

“Think you’ve learned your lesson?”

Loki’s head lolled to the side, eyes closed again. He smiled into his elbow. “For now. You might have to remind me in the future. Sir.”

Bucky laughed. “Fair enough. Any good lesson is worth repeating.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find [me on Tumblr](http://yumekuimono.tumblr.com), as well as the rest of the [MCU Kink Bingo](http://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com)


End file.
